It's My Life
by Ratty
Summary: After Goku's death and the end of Cell Games the Z fighters are left to live their lives in peace. But ChiChi's pregnant, Bulma and Vegeta's relationship is in limbo and Krillin is in love with Android 18. Finally updated with Chapter 5.
1. Reflections

About It's My Life: I've always been intrigued by what happened during the seven years but not just to 18 and Krillin but everyone. How did Chi-Chi handle her pregnancy? What made Vegeta and Bulma decide to get married and how did Yamcha feel about it? Do Gohan even know who Videl was before he met her at high school? So, a while ago I decided to write my own version. Instead of a story this is more like an extended filler. The story is based on the song It's My Life by Bon Jovi as every chapter starts with a line from the song so I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Mailing List: I have a mailing list for all my stories so if you'd like to join it email me at bulma_for_vegeta@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also don't own It's My Life by Bon Jovi.  
  
It's My Life  
  
Chapter 1: Reflections  
  
~*~  
  
This ain't a song for the broken hearted  
  
~*~  
  
*Crunch, Crunch, Crunch* 18 paced the leafy forest floor. What was she to do? Though she would never word the thought she regretted dismissing the chrome dome and his friends so abruptly that day. She was now lost, having no idea where her brother had gone, with no money, food or shelter. She had managed to find a cave and would of stayed there except for the fact that it was already occupied by a clan of lions which she would rather not fight. It was nothing to do with strength, she, of course, would be the victor in that confrontation, but she would rather leave her destruction of this planet at its bare minimum. Besides, she wasn't in the mood for an argument.  
  
An eagle soared overhead, a cry from its beak breaking 18's concentration. She gazed skyward and suddenly had an undeniable thirst to take to the heavens herself. She wanted to talk to someone, not that she really had anyone to talk to. Even if she knew where her brother was, he wasn't much of a chatterbox, though neither was she. No, she didn't really fell like talking to her brother anyhow. He wasn't the right person to have the type of conversation she wanted to have. In a moment of indecision she took to the dawn sky and headed in a direction not so alien.  
  
~*~  
  
Krillin too was an early riser that particular morning. It had been exactly a month since Goku's departure to the next dimension. Gohan was taking it pretty badly and things had become almost out of hand when he had discovered the news of Chi-Chi's unexpected pregnancy. That had sure been shock to everyone's system. Even Vegeta had stood up and paid attention then. The Saiyan Prince had not been very agreeable in the past weeks. After the battle with Cell, Vegeta had left and hadn't returned for a fortnight. When he had returned a hysteric Bulma had questioned him on his whereabouts. He had said that he needed to sort out some matters and left it at that. Krillin assumed it was along the lines for his feelings for Bulma as he hadn't left Earth but remained at Capsule Corporation. No one except perhaps the residents of C.C. knew the true extent of Bulma and Vegeta's relationship and for the moment, at least, it appeared that it would remain that way.  
  
A week after Vegeta's return, the news of Chi-Chi's pregnancy had hit home. Chi-Chi had been caught between a rock and a hard place. She was ecstatic as she had Goku had always wanted another baby yet Goku wasn't there to share the experience anyway. It was truly a sad sight to see. Krillin somehow felt that Goku had been selfish, refusing to return to Earth. Of course, he knew that it was for the safety of the planet but as Chi-Chi often said who cares about the rest of the world? Goku, obviously but it wasn't fair that the safety of an entire planet should fall on the shoulders of one man even if he was a super warrior. He also had a family. Then again life isn't always fair and one has to triumph through the good and suffer through the bad.  
  
The wind blew a silent song through the curtains of Krillin's bedroom window as he rose that morning. The sky was painted beautiful dawn shades of orange, yellow and blue that would have thrilled a painter. Krillin, however, frowned at the brilliant sky. Orange reminded him of Goku and he couldn't help but remember back to the day Trunks' had first arrived; trying to prevent what was seemingly inevitable. When the young demi-saiyan had left for his time it was with a twinge of sadness. He had become a part of the group; an honorary member of Earth's Special Forces. It would be interesting to see how the Trunks of this time would grow up.  
  
Trooping downstairs, still in his pyjamas, Krillin yawned. He was having difficulty sleeping lately; someone kept plaguing his dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
18 couldn't figure out why she kept having the urge to see him. It was so ridiculously stupid that she felt like slapping herself upside the head. Actually, she had down that numerous times but it didn't seem to effect her judgement. The instinct to go to his place seemed to override all logical thought. A defence mechanism. Against what though? Yet she continued in the direction that she was positive she had flown more than once since the day at the lookout. She had come across the small island by accident. Kame House, it read. She wasn't even sure if it was his house but she just this feeling.  
  
What's wrong with me? The question plagued her usually emotionless mind with the raging hormones of a teenager.  
  
She sped on, never getting anywhere but closer to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan was awake the moment the sun hit his face that morning. It was still early, maybe half past six, seven o'clock, and his mother was still asleep. She tended to sleep a lot lately. And throw up. He still couldn't believe she was pregnant. Certainly if his father had known he would have allowed himself to be wished back.  
  
All his life, Gohan had wished for a younger sibling. He hated being an only child. After his father had died he had assumed Trunks would fill that void. The last thing he had expected was his mother to be pregnant. It was now his responsibility, along with Vegeta, to protect the planet. He hadn't counted on having to become a replacement father. He was only eleven. How could he be bestowed with such a job? That was what adults were for.  
  
Gohan had always been a mature child, both mentally and emotionally, at least to a certain extent. He had seen more than most people would see in two lifetimes. And none of it had been his fault. Simply because of his heritage he had been thrown into a life of constant danger. Now, finally when there was a chance at lasting peace something had to make it all the more complicated.  
  
~*~  
  
Krillin pulled the two pieces of toast out of the toaster and tossed them on to the kitchen bench. Pulling a knife from the cutlery drawer he spread butter over the toast and proceeded to sit down and eat it. He fidgeted restlessly as he ate. There was something in the air. He just knew it. He was overcome with a feeling he had never felt before. Like he could sense someone that no one else could. He sighed, not knowing what to make of the strange feeling.  
  
Once he had finished eating he returned upstairs and showered and dressed. It wasn't until the regular morning ritual of shaving his head came around did he stop. Staring at himself in the mirror he mused over the reason why he shaved his head. He had originally started as it was part of the rules at the monastery but he hadn't been there for years and no longer considered himself a monk. So why bother? And so for the first time in countless years he replaced the razor to its resting spot and did not shave his head.  
  
~*~  
  
The blasting wind dragged her blonde hair in all directions creating a halo around her face. In the corner of her eye, 18 spotted the small island. Taking a sharp turn, she shot towards the island trying aimlessly to block out all the thoughts that screamed about how stupid this was. She already knew that, but she couldn't control her instincts. Instinct was meant to be your best defence against the world, so why did it keep getting her into trouble?  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. Typical Vegeta, he's probably in the gravity room. She sighed and snuggled into his pillow, inhaling the remnants of his musky smell. It was so good to have him back. After all that had happened she needed someone to lean on, not that Vegeta was really that helpful when it came to emotional support. Even after all they'd been through Vegeta still considered emotion a weakness.  
  
When he had discovered the news of Bulma's pregnancy he had fled, having no idea what to do. Their relationship had never meant to get that far. An infatuation was all that he considered it. She wondered if that was all she was to him. She had needed him during the long months of her pregnancy. Not only did she have no idea about having a baby, she was also unaware of any Saiyan variances.  
  
She was cautious about asking Chi-Chi as she was scared to spread the news of such a turn around in both her own and Vegeta's personalities. Who ever would have though that Vegeta would be the one she would raise a family with? It was understandable that she was pretty pissed at Goku. Yamcha was of course aware of the relationship not that he had been pleaded with it. By that stage her long association with him had ended but he still wasn't eager to give her up. Especially to Vegeta.  
  
Bulma rolled onto her back and sighed again as she heard Vegeta stomp up the stairs, probably to demand his breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Chi-Chi turned over in bed to be met with the familiar feeling of nauseous. She sighed, before quickly dragging her lethargic limbs to the bathroom to complete her morning ritual of throwing up. Morning sickness was one of those things that made her dread going to bed because it meant she was closer to the sickening feeling that contorted her insides.  
  
She brushed her teeth vigorously to rid her mouth of the acidic taste that tainted her tongue before pulling on her winter robe and slippers. She headed towards the kitchen expecting to find Gohan awake but he appeared to still be in bed. She pulled numerous pots and pans from the various cupboards though her still nauseous stomach begged her not to.  
  
"Hi Mom." Chi-Chi spun around from a statue-still position to see her son sit down at the table. She smiled but the look didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Good Morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked trying desperately to remain as normal and calm as possible.  
  
"Alright." Chi-Chi gazed momentarily at her son and noticed the features of her dearly missed husband shining through at her. The tiniest things stood out and for a moment she could almost see a ghost of Goku pass across Gohan's face. She felt the tears form behind her eyes but she refused to give in to them. Shaking her head she forced himself to return to her cooking blocking out all thoughts of Goku.  
  
~*~  
  
Krillin turned his head from the television to see Master Roshi enter the room.  
  
"Your exercise program is on in a minute," he told the perverted old men. A look of glee spread across Roshi's face.  
  
"It is!" Forgetting about his breakfast he dove for the remote and switched the channel. Standing up, Krillin headed outside, not particularly interested in watching women do pelvic floor routines.  
  
Outside, the air was cool as usual. The still clear blue ocean spread out in all directions and sun shone high in the sky. Out of the corner of his eye, Krillin noticed something on the horizon. He spun around, his breath catching in his throat as the figure became clear.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma nursed Trunks on her hip as she flipped the bacon. Her nose twitched as she realised something was burning.  
  
"Shit," she cursed as she grabbed for the overcooked toast. Cursing under her breath she tossed the food in the bin.  
  
"Woman, what is taking you so long? You've been here for half an hour and all you've managed to do is burn almost everything!" Bulma glared in Vegeta's direction.  
  
"If it's so damn easy you come and do it! You try cooking with a kid on your hip!" Vegeta snorted and Bulma was tempted to clip him over the ear though she knew it would have no effect. She muttered to herself as she piled the cooked bacon onto a china plate.  
  
With Trunks still on her hip she moved into the adjoining dining room and sat Trunks in his high chair. She set a small bowl of mashed up vegetable in front of him. He looked down at it and then up at her, a pout forming on his face. Bulma could almost hear him saying 'Is that all?' She smiled.  
  
"I'll give you something else in a minute; just eat that for the moment." He looked dejected for a minute before grabbing his spoon in his chubby fist and began shovelling the food into his mouth quickly, though nowhere near as fast as his father. Bulma sighed to herself and then went back into the kitchen grabbing as many plates as she could carry and setting them on the table.  
  
"About time," Vegeta muttered. She glared at him and disappeared, appearing moments later with more food. Within a few minutes all the food was on the table, though quite a lot of it had already disappeared, thanks to Vegeta. She replaced Trunks' now empty bowl with another and sat down to eat her own breakfast. She glanced at Vegeta and then Trunks as they both shovelled food into their mouths. She shook her head a little and began piling up her own plate.  
  
~*~  
  
18 landed swiftly on the small island. She smirked at the terrified yet awe struck look on Krillin's face. She didn't mind the terrified however she almost shivered at the look of awe. Why the hell did he like her so much?  
  
"18, what are y-y-you doing h-here?" he stuttered pathetically.  
  
She grinned wickedly "Oh, I though I'd just drop by for a chat. You don't mind, do you?" She had forgotten how fun it was to watch these humans squirm.  
  
Krillin stared at her, a mixture of terror, shock and awe creating quite an amusing expression on his face. Here in front of him stood someone he considered to be the most beautiful woman in the world saying she wanted to talk to him. Was she mocking him? Or was she serious?  
  
18 stared strangely at the bald man in front of her. What the hell was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he answer? He was making her lose her nerve. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?  
  
She rose a couple of feet in the air, still staring pointedly at him, "You humans are pathetic." She spun around about to fly off but something came over her and she spun back around. She floated gracefully in the air.  
  
"Mark my words, I will be back. Maybe next time you could actually act with some sociability."  
  
She took to the air and disappeared towards the horizon, leaving a still shocked Krillin on the sand.  
  
To her surprise and annoyance she was glad she had seen him.  
  
~*~  
  
Krillin gazed dumbstruck at the disappearing figure on the horizon. What the hell was that? Had he imagined it? Was it a result of all his built up exhaustion? Was he hallucinating? Was that a daydream? Millions of illogical answers to the previous events crammed his brain. But there was only one logical answer and it stood out from the others like it was being hit by a spotlight.  
  
She had come to visit him.  
  
But why? Why him of all people? What happened to her brother? Did it have something to do with what he'd said on the lookout?  
  
Krillin gazed off in the direction that 18 had taken off in. Though the conversation had been one-sided and brief, a small impression of hope flickered in his heart. The dreams of previous days appeared slightly more achievable.  
  
~*~  
  
Chi-Chi pulled her hair into a tight bun and glanced at herself in the mirror. She noticed the small lines on her face, the bags under her eyes and the seemingly constant puffiness in her cheeks. She sighed and leant down on the sink bench. All those years of trying to prevent wrinkles and old age were vanishing in just a month. But why should she bother? It wasn't like Goku was here to see. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the depressing thoughts.  
  
She left her bathroom and noticed Gohan sitting at the dining room table, studying. She grinned, since the Cell Games Gohan had thrown himself into his studies just as he had promised. Even after all that had happened and all the times he had disobeyed her, Chi-Chi realised Gohan really was a good boy. Unless he truly saw something that needed his attention more, he would do whatever his mother wanted.  
  
Gohan turned around, aware that his mother was watching him.  
  
"What wrong, mom? He asked. Lately, he was constantly concerned about his mother. The trials of pregnancy were one thing he couldn't protect her against. Chi-Chi smiled warmly and sat down next to Gohan.  
  
"How are you going with this new work?" she asked.  
  
Gohan almost groaned, "Oh mom, this stuff is really easy! Bulma taught me it when we were on the way to Namek. Bulma taught me a lot of stuff when we were going to Namek."  
  
Chi-Chi glanced down at the work he was doing.  
  
"Gohan, these are factor theorems. They're not taught in high-school till tenth grade. And you've been doing them since you were seven." Chi-Chi stared at her son in shock and surprise. Gohan adopted the Son Grin.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to get you started on something harder, challenge you a bit," teacher Chi-Chi came into being and she disappeared down the hallway.  
  
She came back a few moments later with a pile of books in her arms.  
  
"Mom, you shouldn't be carrying all those books, they're way too heavy," Gohan dashed up from his seat and grabbed the books from his mother with ease. He set them down on the table.  
  
"Don't worry dear, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," Chi-Chi sat down next to Gohan and began flipping through books trying to find something Gohan wouldn't know.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma set Trunks down on the floor in the living room. He walked over to the TV and stared at it, mesmerised by its contents. Bulma grinned. She was amazed how quickly he was learning. Only a month ago he had taken his first steps and now he was fully capable of waling up the stairs. She would never stop marvelling at those Saiyan genes.  
  
She headed upstairs, grabbed a red tank top and jeans out of her wardrobe and showered quickly. She didn't want to leave Trunks downstairs by himself.  
  
Bounding down the stairs, feeling refreshed, she noticed her mother with Trunks. She was babbling in baby talk as if Trunks was three months old but if it made her happy, what the hell. Trunks noticed his mother.  
  
"Mama, Mama!" the infant cried out for his mother, probably wishing he wasn't clasped against his grandmother's bosom like a child's doll. Bulma smiled, taking Trunks from her mother's death grip.  
  
"Hey, Trunks. You want to go see what Daddy's doing? Hey, you do? Well come on, let's go find daddy." She knew it probably wasn't the most intelligent thing in the world to do, considering Vegeta's mood swings, but Trunks' was obsessed with his father. Most fathers would be over-the-moon that their sons adored them so much but Vegeta gave it not even a thought.  
  
Instead of interrupting him totally, she headed towards the main control room. In the main control room, she could watch any part of the house, as each room was equipped with cameras, including the gravity room. She tapped a few keys and the gravity room flashed on the main monitor. She couldn't see much. Obviously, Vegeta was on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Bulma tapped another couple of keys. Trunks sat on her hip, clapping his hands and jabbering to himself.  
  
Inside the gravity room, Vegeta nearly fell over when Bulma and Trunk's projected faces appeared in front of him. Bulma giggled, eliciting a giggle from Trunks as well.  
  
"What in the world do you want, woman?" he demanded angrily.  
  
Bulma laughed, "Oh come on Vegeta, I just wanted to see what you were doing."  
  
Vegeta growled angrily, "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
Bulma shrugged as Trunks waved his chubby hands in front of himself, babbling to his father.  
  
"Training, I know but Trunks wanted to see you."  
  
"Don't be stupid, woman, the boy can't even talk," Vegeta began to become annoyed with the mindless discussion.  
  
"Is it so difficult for you to call people by their names, Vegeta? And anyway, he can talk. He can say 'Mama' and I think he can even say 'Dada'." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
Taking his cue, Trunks waves excitedly at his father, "Dada, Dada!"  
  
Bulma nodded in triumph, puffing her chest out in pride, "Told you so, told you so!" she teased.  
  
Vegeta huffed in exasperation, annoyed at his defeat in the small squabble, "Woman, have you got anything of use to say to me because if the remainder of this conversation doesn't involve food or fighting, I'm not interested."  
  
"Bulma, B-U-L-M-A! That's all!" And with a playful tone, she hit a single button and the video screen disappeared, leaving her significant other to his training.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N - So what did you think? Good, bad, ugly? Well, I don't care if people don't like because I do. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. 


	2. Hopeless Hope

About It's My Life: I've always been intrigued by what happened during the seven years but not just to 18 and Krillin but everyone. How did Chi-Chi handle her pregnancy? What made Vegeta and Bulma decide to get married and how did Yamcha feel about it? Do Gohan even know who Videl was before he met her at high school? So, a while ago I decided to write my own version. Instead of a story this is more like an extended filler. The story is based on the song It's My Life by Bon Jovi as every chapter starts with a line from the song so I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Mailing List: I have a mailing list for all my stories so if you'd like to join it email me at bulma_for_vegeta@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also don't own It's My Life by Bon Jovi.  
  
**It's My Life**

****

****

**Chapter 2: Hopeless Hope**

~*~

_No silent prayer for faith departed._

  
~*~

Though all was well in the world, it didn't necessarily mean anyone slept at night. Bulma tossed and turned, checking up on Trunks every ten seconds. Vegeta didn't come to bed until almost midnight. She couldn't sleep without him and it wasn't until she could snuggle into his arms did she relax. Surprisingly, he showed some compassion, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, bringing instant warmth and comfort.

Krillin was nowhere near as lucky when it came to companionship. He was up until well past midnight, mulling over the day's events. When he finally retired to bed, he didn't sleep. Instead, he lay there, on his back, staring at the ceiling. He just couldn't understand why 18 had come today. Finally, he fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about cruel sneers and warm kisses, his confused mind begging to make sense of something.

Gohan fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. His mother had spent almost all day teaching him new work and his mind was worn out. She had managed to find something that the child prodigy didn't know. Unit circles, Pascals Triangle and advanced trigonometry proved something of a challenge. Chi-Chi had informed him that the work he was doing was usually taught to eleventh graders, though some advanced tenth graders did know it. Still, he was obviously something close to four years ahead of himself.

Chi-Chi didn't sleep. Instead she silently congratulated herself for raising a genius. All the years of pushing Gohan had seemingly paid off. Though she had to admit she was finding it hard to find challenging study material for her son. She decided Bulma was her best bet. She was sure to have something Gohan wouldn't understand.

~*~

18 was sure she had trod on something alive. The squeal of her victim as well as the movement she had felt under her foot told her she had. So why couldn't she find the stupid animal? She gazed around aimlessly. It was no use; she couldn't see anything in the dark. For a moment, she silently wished Gero had given her advanced eyesight. She wasn't sure why she wanted to find her victim, she just did. Her uncontrollable emotions were really starting to piss her off.

She knew it was late. The change in the surrounding environment told her that. But where the hell was she meant to sleep? The last couple of weeks, she had managed to find a comfortable tree to sleep in before the sun went down. However, she'd had trouble finding dinner tonight and had run out of time. Anyway, what was she? A koala?

She thought for a moment. What _was_ a koala? She was pretty sure it was an Australian animal. Maybe that was where she was? Australia! It would explain why this area seemed so unfamiliar. Maybe she had walked all the way to Australia trying to catch that damn rabbit. Nah, she thought, she was pretty sure there was water in between Japan and Australia. 

She stopped thinking about Australia and koala long enough to realise something. She grinned to herself. She'd have to be really careful and make sure she got up before sunrise, so he didn't catch her. At least she could get some proper sleep. Despite all the odds that were stacked against her she had a feeling it might just work. 

~*~

"Krillin!"

Krillin was pretty sure someone was attacking him. Either that or he was banging his head against something without realising it. He grabbed his head to make sure and waved his hand in front of him for good measure. He hit something solid.

"Ow, why'd you do that Krillin?" Turtle didn't look particularly pleased. Krillin shot straight up in his bed. He swivelled around to see Turtle on the floor next to him. 

"What are you doing in here, Turtle?" Krillin had to admit he was pretty sure he had hurt himself more than Turtle. His hand was throbbing.

"I came to tell you that there is someone outside you might want to see," Krillin was out of the room faster than Turtle could say 'super speed'.

~*~

He had no idea what she was doing there. She was sound asleep on the beach chair, her head resting on her arm. Her hair was windswept, lying partially across her face.

He had never seen anyone so beautiful!

Reminding himself to breathe, he tiptoed in the sand across to where she lay. She didn't wake. Her skin appeared tanned in the morning sunlight. Having no idea what to do, he just waited, sitting on the end of the chair.

She woke slowly, as if she was still exhausted and was only waking up because she had to. However, when she laid eyes on him, she bolted upright.

"Shit," she cursed. She jumped up and dashed for the edge of the island.

"18, wait!" Her head flipped around, her hair whipping her face. She stopped, but she was ready to take off at a moment's glance. She was taking no more chances, she had already taken one risk and it had backfired.

"Please, don't go," Krillin's face begged her to stay more than his words.

"Why shouldn't I?" she growled.

"Come on, just have breakfast at least, this is silly."

"No!" 18 exclaimed, angry with herself more than with him, "I'm not meant to be here." She took off but Krillin fazed in front of her.

"Don't do this to me," she begged.

"When you were here yesterday, you told me to be more sociable. Now I am so can't you just give me a chance?"

Her breathing was shallow and fast and she knew he knew it. She was cornered in the worst possible way. She had to think of something to at least minimize the consequences of her stupid mistake.

"I'm not going in there," she declared in reference to the house. Krillin wasn't fazed.

"You don't have to, I'll bring it out to you." She sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

She followed him down to the ground and landed. He dashed towards the front door, throwing it open.

"Don't go anyway!" he exclaimed before disappearing through the door. She smiled weakly at his enthusiasm. Sitting down on the beach chair she had slept on, she waited.

It wasn't that bad, she decided. She was going to get a decent meal out of it, she had been able to sleep comfortably for the first time in as long as she could remember and oddly enough she felt good that she was here.

Catching her thoughts, she groaned out loud. What the hell was wrong with her? She banged her head against her fist.

"You know, that's not good for you, it apparently kills brain cells." Standing in the doorway with two plates in his hands, Krillin smiled at her. Not receiving an answer, nor expecting one, he walked towards her, careful not to drop either plate. He offered her one, which she took. He sat down next to her and began to eat his own meal. He wanted to say something, get some form of conversation going, but he was scared he'd put her off. In no uncertain terms did he want to put her off. 

"Did you find your brother?" he asked finally. 18 shook her head. 

"No, I have no idea where he went." The conversation lagged again.

"Do you have any idea where he would have wanted to go?" he pushed.

She shrugged, "He was kind of unpredictable, he could be anywhere."

Krillin refrained from rolling his eyes; it was _obviously_ a family trait. 

"Do you have any sibling?" she asked. Krillin glanced up at her, surprised.

"Um, no," he said, "My mother died when I was three years old and I was sent to the Orinji Temple." She nodded to herself, storing the information away for later use. She could never know when she might need it.

Krillin finished off the rest of his breakfast, as did 18. She had to admit, it was delicious.

Krillin knew their time together was drawing to close. He could feel a lump in his throat grow and he struggled to finish his milk. Oh, how he wished she would stay just a little bit longer. It was so awkward just sitting here with nothing to say. Would she just get up and leave just like that? Or was she finding this as hard as he was?

Plates aside, her hands folded in her lap, 18 had no idea what to say or do. She didn't even know what she wanted to do. A fleeting thought dashed across her mind and she did just that.

Bending down, she kissed his cheek, "Thank you," she whispered before jumping into the air and flying away.

"You're welcome."

~*~

Any mealtime at the Briefs residence was hectic but lunch was by far the worst. Vegeta was usually grumpy and hungry because he regularly skipped breakfast accusing Bulma of being too lazy to get up and make anything. Understandably, it was easy for Bulma and her mother to lose track of time. And Trunks.

The youngest member of the Briefs family was prone to exploring. With a house as big as the one he lived in, it was easy to get lost and the little tyke managed to find a new unexplored room every day. It was indeed a great adventure.

Today he was strolling a long corridor when he came to a door he recognized. He was sure it was the door that led outside. And that meant it led to…

"Dada!" Trunks exclaimed. Filled with excitement, he searched for a way to open the door. The handle was too high, close to twice his height. He could jump but not that high. He noticed a room just down the hall and he waddled down there. Its door was open and he walked in, looking for someone or something. In the corner he noticed a box. Upon a further inspection, he found that the box was empty. It wasn't very heavy and he began pushing it out of the room and towards the door.

Resting it against the door, he climbed on top of it. Reaching on his tiptoes, he could just reach the door handle. He pulled down on it and the door opened out in to the yard.

"Yay!" The little boy cheered. He jumped from his box and rushed towards the gravity room. Here posed another problem.

Trunks knew he couldn't get in unless he pressed the red button but the red button was even higher than the door handle. Disappearing back to the other door, he pushed his box to the gravity room.

Trunks climbed up on top of the box and stretched as far as could. No matter how much he stretched he was still too short. Cogs turned in his mind. The youngster smirked his father's smirk. He wasn't a Briefs for nothing. Hand outstretched, he bent his knees and jumped. For the briefest moments his fingers grazed the red button and the door was activated. He was in. 

~*~

"Mom, have you seen Trunks?" Bulma asked her mother as she chopped onions.

"No, dear, he was here a minute ago," the older woman continued chopping. Bulma glanced around the room quickly. Panic filled her heart as she realised her son was missing.

"Trunks!"

~*~

Inside the gravity room, Vegeta was training not far from the door. He heard the activation button beep and he glanced at the door. Expecting it to be Bulma he gazed at his own eye level waiting to see the blue-haired woman. The door opened fully to reveal no one.

"Dada, Dada!" Vegeta's eyes flew to the floor of the doorstep, where he saw his son ready to take a step into the room. While it was still on 150 gravity!

Fazing out, he appeared in front of his son, grabbing the infant out of harm's way. Almost tripping over Trunks' box, he slammed the gravity room shut, as it continued to buzz away.

"Oh, thank God!!" Bulma wheezed and panted, exhausted from running from one side of the house to the other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing letting the boy wander around here like this, woman?! He almost got himself killed! Do you have a reason for this?" Vegeta was positively furious.

"No, I was busy making y_our_ lunch and I lost track of him!" Bulma was not happy that the blame was being dumped on her. 

"That's no excuse, woman!"

"Look, just shut up, okay!" She grabbed Trunks from Vegeta and rocked the child against her chest, more for her own reassurance that Trunks'.

For his two cents, Trunks had no idea why his parents were fussing so much.

Vegeta turned around to return to his training, furious. Bulma lent forward and slammed the palm of her hand against a button on the wall. With his sensitive hearing, Vegeta heard the gravity simulator shut down.

"What the hell did you do, woman?!" Vegeta's mood was not improved by the current turn of events.

"I turned the gravity off. Lunch is almost ready, there's no point going back in there," Bulma glanced down at the box at Vegeta's feet, "What the hell is that box doing out here?"

"How would I know, woman, I was minding my own business in there," he jabbed a thumb behind himself, indicating the gravity room, "Till you let him roam around like a wild animal."

Ignoring the jibe, Bulma glanced at the junior Saiyan prince in her arms.

"Box, box!" Trunks chanted. Bulma laughed.

"Well, at least we know he gets his intelligence from my side of the family," she glanced up, awaiting Vegeta's reaction.

He scowled in response, "Are you suggesting I'm unintelligent?" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You said it, not me," she laughed all the way back to the kitchen, Vegeta's scowling face glaring a hole into the back of her head the whole way there.

~*~

Though only five weeks into her pregnancy, Chi-Chi knew from past experience never to underestimate a Saiyan pregnancy. She had decided it was better to be safe than sorry and had planned a second doctor's appointment only two weeks after her previous one. As no one was able to look after Gohan (though he insisted he would be perfectly fine by himself), she forced him to tag along too.

The appointment was routine, just checking on the basics in the early days. Considering all the stress, she had been under lately, Chi-Chi had decided she was taking no chances. 

The baby was developing at a perfectly healthy rate. Of course, there was a slight abnormality at the base of the spinal cord, evidently the beginnings of a tail. Chi-Chi's doctor, an older, kind man that reminded Gohan of his maternal grandfather, was used to this abnormality, as he had experienced it with both Gohan and Trunks whom he both delivered. In a sense, he was the only doctor on Earth who knew of the Saiyan ailment, though he was in the dark when it came to the whole alien thing.

It wasn't until Gohan mentioned his father that the doctor realised there was someone missing from the small family.

"Where is your husband today, Mrs. Son?" Chi-Chi sighed sadly at the question she knew she'd receive a lot over the next couple of months.

"He passed away about a month ago," the doctor looked baffled.

"The baby is his, right?" the doctor asked cautiously.

Chi-Chi nodded, "Yes, it's his. The baby was conceived a couple of days before he died."

For his part, the mental picture that flashed across Gohan's mind was not pretty. 

The doctor looked slightly relieved, "If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?"

"A mixture of an occupational hazard and negligent colleague," Gohan responded cryptically.

"I thought he was a martial artist?" the doctor pressed.

Chi-Chi coughed loudly and stood up, "Thank you, Doctor; I'll see you in another two weeks I assume."

The doctor, realising he had over stepped his boundaries, quickly stood up and held out his hand.

"That will be fine, just make an appointment with the receptionist outside," they shook hands and the doctor handed her a sonogram photo, "You might want this."

"Thank you, Doctor," Chi-Chi turned to the door, "Come on, Gohan."

"Bye, sir," Gohan waved cheerily, following his mother out the door and towards the front of the surgery.

After making a date for exactly two weeks time, down to the time and everything, Chi-Chi and Gohan left.

As she had promised a fancy lunch, Chi-Chi and Gohan headed out down the main street to the local all-you-can-eat bar.

"Mom, you know that doctor, did he deliver me?" Gohan asked, some way into their journey.

"Yes, he did. You and Trunks," Chi-Chi answered, curious as to where this conversation was going.

"Well, was Dad there when I was born, as in the delivery room," Gohan glanced up; worried he had upset his mother.

"Yes, he was," she whispered; pain shone through her eyes. 

"Well, he'll still be there when you have this baby. He said he would watch over us. That's how he helped me during the battle." Gohan knew never to say the Cell Games out in public. Everyone was totally fixated on the belief that Hercule was his or her hero, not that Gohan minded. He didn't need reporters knocking on his door, trying to find out how an eleven-year-old boy could defeat a monster like Cell.

Chi-Chi looked at her son. Years of maturity most adults didn't possess flowed from this child who had barely lived a childhood. Four years of peace and seven of fighting had shattered the innocence of a child but created someone who unknowingly could be so wise.

She ruffled Gohan's gravity defying hair, "You're an amazing person, Gohan. And so was your father."

Gohan smiled warmly at his mother. He spotted the eatery they were heading for. He dashed ahead, after calling a quick thank-you to his mother.

Chi-Chi watched the boy run, carefree and happy.

Simplicity and maturity danced hand in hand.

~*~

So what do you think? I liked this one, sort of had a moral. And to the reviewer who commented on little Trunks, I hope you enjoyed his adventure today. Don't worry the adventures of Trunks will (hopefully) reappear. Fun for all, don't you agree?

Ratty


	3. Cracking Mirrors

About It's My Life: I've always been intrigued by what happened during the seven years but not just to 18 and Krillin but everyone. How did Chi-Chi handle her pregnancy? What made Vegeta and Bulma decide to get married and how did Yamcha feel about it? Do Gohan even know who Videl was before he met her at high school? So, a while ago I decided to write my own version. Instead of a story this is more like an extended filler. The story is based on the song It's My Life by Bon Jovi as every chapter starts with a line from the song so I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Mailing List: I have a mailing list for all my stories so if you'd like to join it email me at bulma_for_vegeta@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also don't own It's My Life by Bon Jovi.  
  


****

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 3: Cracking Mirrors**

~*~

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

~*~

Somewhere, along way away, a tiny crack became evident in an old, abandoned mirror.

~*~

She came again and again, though she knew it was stupid. He, of course, caught and they went through the same ritual of arguing before sharing a breakfast he made. He didn't care that it appeared, at least to some, that she was using him.

To tell the truth, she wasn't using him. But then again, she wasn't sure what she was doing. Conflicting opinions and emotions were her only comfort when she was alone. One half, the human half, told her she had feelings for him. The other half, the android half, told her to stop being weak.

She wanted someone to help her make sense of everything, and she was dying to ask him if he felt the same. Did the same conflicts rage inside of him as they did her? At least then she would know whether she was insane or not.

When she left him, she didn't go anywhere in particular. She had given up looking for her brother and to a certain extent she was glad he wasn't around. She could do what she wanted, without his chauvinistic manipulation. She could wrestle with her mind and scream blue murder, without him asking her why she was acting like a lunatic. He was too macho to understand what she was dealing with. If he wanted her, he could search her out himself. She had no time for him anymore.

She liked to fly, it cleared her head. When it got too difficult to concentrate on thinking and flying she would just float in the air, lost in thought. On more than one occasion, she had lost control and almost fallen flat on her face.

Snuggling into the beach chair, 18's eyes sank shut. Cool autumn breezes tousled her hair and softened her face. Far above, Krillin watched his angel sleep. He could have done it forever.

~*~

_"You're no angel!" a voice bellowed. She spun around, gasping at the many faces that spoke in one voice._

_"Leave this place, someone like you doesn't belong here!"_

_"We all hate you!"_

_"You hurt my husband!"_

_"You killed my sister!"_

_"You ruined my life!"_

_"Home wrecker!"_

_Screaming blindly, the anger that swelled around her was intoxicating as well as suffocating._

_"Leave me alone, I didn't do anything!" she begged the many faces. A face she recognized danced in front of her, tormenting her._

_"You're a fool!" She gasped, at the face and endless tears poured down her cheeks._

_"Krillin!"_

~*~

Krillin was dragged from a half-conscious state as he heard his name being called from below.

18!

He dived out of bed and jumped out the window landing swiftly on the sand. In the darkness, he could see 18 sitting up in the beach chair, her head in her hands.

"18! 18, are you alright?" His voice was defeated by a crashing wave and he gazed out to sea and noticed the ferocious surf.

A storm was brewing and it was coming fast.

A loud sob escaped 18's lips and Krillin dashed over to check on the object of his affections.

Rocking herself backwards and forwards with her arms wrapped around her knees, 18 sobbed. Krillin was taken aback. He'd never seen the brave android/woman cry. She hadn't noticed him and he was scared as to how she would react if he tried to comfort her.

Spontaneous drops of rain spattered the island.

Crossing the short distance between 18 and himself, Krillin softly called her name again. This time she reacted.

"What do you want?" she bristled immediately but her silver tears still hung in the corners of her eyes and in lines down her cheeks.

"Are you alright? You're crying," Krillin extended an arm to comfort her but she battered it away. 

"Thank you for pointing that out to me, Mr. Obvious," she muttered sarcastically.

Either he didn't hear or he chose to ignore it as Krillin continued on, "You called my name," he asked more than stated.

"I did no such thing," she declared. They both knew she was lying.

"What's wrong?" Krillin asked, his concern lathering his simple question.

"Nothing that concerns you, baldy. So just leave me alone."

Not discouraged, Krillin ploughed on, determined to find out why his angel was upset, "Something must be upsetting you, people don't just cry for no reason."

"Well, I'm no ordinary person. Or haven't you noticed yet!" she spat her words at him sharply, causing him to flinch.

"I didn't mean that," he mumbled.

Rain started to pour as the rumbling storm hung over their heads. Both were instantly soaked.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? God, is that so hard for you to do? Is your bald head too thick?" She knew she'd regret every word one day but right now she couldn't care less. She had a reputation to keep intact and no one was going to take that away from her. Right now, she needed something to retain, something to hold on. Something that wouldn't hurt her. She needed a something that contained a shred of her disappearing identity. 

Krillin stared at her, slightly hurt. He knew she didn't mean what she said because she was upset. It didn't make it hurt any less. He was trying so hard to make her feel happy. He couldn't bear to lose her angel. He'd risked the whole world to make her happy and to see her in tears was breaking his heart. He couldn't stand not being able to make her smile, not that she smiled very often. Or at all.

~*~

The crack spread up the mirror till it was almost in two pieces. Nonetheless, it remained in its casing, holding on till its time came.

~*~

The rain was bitter and cold and the lightening and thunder contested across the skies. So close it was, that with every flash across the heavens a two second echo of boom accompanied it.

Bulma watched the spectacle from the sanity of her French doors. Vegeta had still been in the gravity room up until half an hour ago. The storm had hit with such speed and intensity that she had insisted he get out straight away. She'd shut down all the computers and cameras. She was worried that if the lightening hit close it would send a surge through and crash all the computers. She couldn't afford to lose all her files.

Trunks was safely in bed but she knew it wouldn't last. The storm was so loud even with the soundproofing that was welded into the walls of the house. It was only a thing layer so they could still hear the background noise. In the world they lived in, Bulma knew they had to be on constant alert. Or at least stand by.

Vegeta was not particularly happy about being heaved out of his Gravity Room. Even if it was drawing close to midnight, he liked to train as long as he could. They both knew he couldn't keep it up. Bulma wanted to do something about it but Vegeta refused to budge from his stance. She knew that if she didn't do something his body would. Then maybe he would heed her words.

With someone as stubborn as the Saiyan Prince there was no way of knowing.

~*~

Their hair was pinned to their faces from the rain and they could barely hear each other over the drone of the storm and the thrashing of the waves. Even so, they continued to argue over the previous events. 18 swore by the denial that had called Krillin's name. Krillin swore she had. Neither would give in and the fight raged on, as did the storm.

It was perfect backdrop to a bitter page in a brief history.

"Look, this is stupid. It's pouring rain out here. The least you can do is come inside for the night," Krillin was practically begging.

"I told you, I'm not coming inside, at all, ever," she huffed angrily.

"Why not? It's not like you're going to get infected or anything. No one is going to eat you."

18's eyes flashed dangerously, she was beyond livid.

"I don't need you or your stupid house and I don't want it, so just stay out of my life. Is that so hard for you to do?"

"You can't leave now, not in the storm."

"I'll do what I want," she argued angrily. She blasted a ki attack into the distant in annoyance. It was furious with power and destroyed a mountain not too far away.

"Blowing up things isn't going to fix anything," it was as if he was talking to a child. 18 saw it too.

"I'm not a child, you can't tell me what to do. You led yourself into this by trying to befriend me. I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Krillin was unfazed, "I'm not saying you do. But everyone needs a friend."

~*~

The crack continued to grow, spreading out on various tangents. A single shade of glass fell out of its hold and tumbled to the floor, shattering.

~*~

Chi-Chi was surprised by the sudden on slaughter of the storm. She hadn't expected it and according to the news neither had the meteorologists. Strange things tended to around here all the time but sudden weather changes were definitely out of the ordinary. 

Gohan had mentioned that sometimes Dende liked to play with the weather. The young Namek sometimes got bored at his roost and liked to spice things up down below. After the Cell Games, it had rained a fair bit and Dende had later told Gohan that it was a reflection of the feelings felt throughout the majority of Goku's friends after his death. Maybe something similar was in motion at the moment.

Determined to find out why the weather was messed up, Chi-Chi pushed herself from the couch to call Bulma. She knew it was late but Bulma wouldn't mind. The two had spent a fair bit of time together since Goku's death. After finding out she was pregnant. Chi-Chi had nowhere to turn besides her father and though the giant of a man had tried his very best to comfort his daughter and grandson he couldn't do everything. Bulma had sympathised with Chi-Chi having gone through a similar experience when she was pregnant. The two had laughed and cried during the past weeks. Now starting to show the signs of her pregnancy, Chi-Chi's despair and sense of loss had been replaced with excitement. The joy of bringing a new life into the world, especially one of hopefully lasting peace was enough to cheer her up even on the cloudiest days.

The phone rang three times before a gruff voice answered.

"What the hell do you want?"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "I want to talk to Bulma, please." Vegeta's annoyed tone could be heard grumbling incoherently. A moment later, Chi-Chi heard Vegeta's bellow of 'Woman'.

"Hey, Chi-Chi, what are you doing up this late?" Bulma asked a few moments later.

"Hi! I was wondering if you know anything about the weather?" Chi-Chi twisted the phone cord around her wrist as she sat on a bar stool in the kitchen.

"What do you mean? The storm?" Chi-Chi nodded, and then realised Bulma couldn't see.

"Yeah."

Bulma racked her brain, trying to figure out what Chi-Chi meant but she drew a blank, "What do you mean, Chi?"

Chi-Chi shook her head again before coming to the conclusion that pregnancy was messing with her brain and making her do things the wrong way, "No, don't worry about it," she stopped, "Bulma, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, like what?" Settling into a chair, Bulma steeled herself for whatever Chi-Chi wanted to know.

"Have you…" Chi-Chi mused over how to word her question, "Have you and Vegeta been fighting like tonight?"

Bulma laughed, "God, I wish. He doesn't even speak to me. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just something Gohan mentioned about Dende and the weather and people's emotions don't worry about it. Anyway, it's nearly midnight; we should both probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. See ya, Chi-Chi, good night."

"Night."

Both women hung up the phones. Chi-Chi shrugged and yawning, decided it was time to throw in the towel and go to bed. Bulma wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her and headed up to bed, wondering about Chi-Chi's questions and whether Vegeta would stop eating her out of house and home and go to bed.

~*~

Another shard of glass slipped out of its socket and tumbled through the air, falling and breaking into a million pieces.

~*~

The rain crashed harder as the dispute clashed fiercer. Neither wanted to fight but they remained at loggerheads nonetheless. Silence descended, and neither spoke, just existed, minds battling conflicting emotions. A climax in the situation was looming and they both knew it but didn't want to admit it. 

She was the first to stand. She didn't speak or signal in any way. She just stood. He watched helplessly, knowing what was coming. She glanced at him for a moment, almost as if she was wishing for something. But she assumed she couldn't have it. Walking slowly, she reached the edge of the island and momentarily staring out at sea, he was positive he heard her speak. But she didn't persist if she ever had spoken at all. The silence drowned the storm and the rain stopped belting for only a moment. 

Then she was gone. 

~*~

The shrill, insistent cry of the telephone awoke the residents of Kame House earlier then expected. The sun shone brightly and the birds sang merrily but not everyone echoed such feelings.

Krillin answered the phone after it become apparent that neither Master Roshi nor Oolong were interested in getting up. He wasn't sure who he was expecting it to be but it definitely wasn't Chi-Chi. His immediate thought was that she was sick or that something was wrong with the baby. 

"Don't be silly, Krillin, I'm perfectly fine. I wanted to ask you something actually," Chi-Chi was laughing at the other end, amused by everyone's unwarranted worry for her. 

Krillin was confused as to why Chi-Chi wanted to ask something from him. His first theory involved 18. Had Chi-Chi found out? Had Master Roshi or Oolong slipped something? He inwardly panicked but tried to keep a cool façade.

"What could you possibly want to ask me, Chi-Chi?" Krillin laughed nervously.

"Did there happen to be any fights at your house last night?"

Krillin almost fainted. Was she psychic?

"Um, no, not that I know of," he replied a little too hesitantly.

"Oh, that's weird. Oh well, don't worry about it. That's all I wanted Krillin. I better go. I'm taking Gohan out for some new clothes. He only ever wears gis. See ya."

"Bye, Chi-Chi."

Both parties hung up the phone and Krillin headed back up to his bed. He flopped down on his bed. Why had Chi-Chi thought there had been a fight at Kame House the night before? Did she know something he didn't? Confused, Krillin fell into a restless sleep, mind tormented over what Chi-Chi might have known.

~*~

_"Dende?!" Krillin said in mild surprise. Since when did the young green guardian make home visits?_

_"Hello, Krillin, how have you been?" Dende asked as if he saw Krillin every day and it was no peculiarity that he was standing on the sand of __Kame__Island__. _

_"I've been fine," Krillin replied, somewhat sleepily._

_"That's odd, from what I've seen up on the Lookout, things have been far from normal down here. Not that this place is ever really normal. Strange things happen every day, such as you fight with 18 the other day. Chi-Chi was right about the weather. I see where Gohan inherits his intelligence."_

_Krillin gaped. How? What? Why? After taking a moment to come to grips with the fact that Dende knew everything. Krillin decided to play it cool._

_"What do you mean Dende? What does yesterday's storm have to do with my fight with 18?" Dende smiled mischievously. _

_"Didn't you realise Krillin? That storm was a reflection of your very volatile situation last night. It doesn't get quite boring being Earth's Guardian sometimes, you know," Dende raised an eye to glance unnervingly at the cornered Krillin._

_"Dende, you can't tell anyone? They all hate her; I'm the only one willing to giver her a chance. She deserves it."_

_"Begging is pitiful, you know that Krillin. Anyway, why would I tell someone? Besides, Piccolo already knows. He can see what happens from up at the Lookout. I think he finds it quite amusing," Dende laughed._

_Krillin laughed too, in spite of himself. That was definitely Piccolo; laughing at others discomfort. _

_Dende suddenly turned serious, "But regardless of that, I'm actually here for another reason. It too involves 18."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Krillin, your mirror is cracking and it's cracking fast."_

_"Huh?" Krillin looked like someone had just asked him to multiply the square root of a percentage by seventy-one._

_Dende sighed, "Krillin, imagine you have mirror that represents your life. Every time you look into the mirror, something happens to it, representing what has happened in you life. So, let's say when Goku died, your mirror cracked and shattered into a million pieces because that's how you felt. But when you finally got over Goku's death, the mirror repaired itself. So imagine what effect your fight with 18 would have on the mirror."_

_Krillin stared at Dende, still slightly confused. He thought about it for a moment. Was this some loony theory of what? Dende sighed again, this time impatient._

_"Look at this, Krillin. This is your mirror."_

_In place of the wide spread sea was a projected image. In the middle of it, stood a single mirror, cracks spread all over it. There were a few spaces where the mirror had fallen out of it casing. Krillin watched the mirror patiently. _

_The cracked mirror fell out of its casing and shattered into a million pieces._

~*~

*Well, bizarre at it was I liked this chapter. Noticed the tie in of 18's 'halo' in chapter one to Krillin's pet name of angel. I'm not exactly sure where the mirror concept came from. Now, I'm not sure when chapter 4 will come out because I'm going back to school on the 28th and I haven't finished chapter 4 yet. However, I have started it and I've also started chapter 5. Trust me; chapter 5 will be tissue worthy. Also the adventures of Trunks make a brief appearance in a discussion with his mommy. Should be really cute. Don't forget to check out my other pieces, including a new Videl P.O.V called Ordinary Day, a Vegeta/Bulma called Glimpses and a another humorous Bulma/Vegeta fic called The Happy Families Charades. Anyway, gotta go, hoped you enjoyed it. _Ratty_*


	4. Entry Denied

About It's My Life: I've always been intrigued by what happened during the seven years but not just to 18 and Krillin but everyone. How did Chi-Chi handle her pregnancy? What made Vegeta and Bulma decide to get married and how did Yamcha feel about it? Do Gohan even know who Videl was before he met her at high school? So, a while ago I decided to write my own version. Instead of a story this is more like an extended filler. The story is based on the song It's My Life by Bon Jovi as every chapter starts with a line from the song so I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Mailing List: I have a mailing list for all my stories so if you'd like to join it email me at bulma_for_vegeta@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also don't own It's My Life by Bon Jovi.  
  
Notes: Okay, dokey, peeps, I'm back. I'm soooo sorry about the long wait, but I've been busy with school (you should have seen the assignment for History I just finished) and I've also been working on my original story, that I will one day release (hopefully!). I'm so excited about it, it totally kicks ass. Anyway, as a gift for your wonderful patience, I have for you a 4000+ chapter. My longest chapter yet, aren't you proud of me?? Anyway, on with the show… Chapter 4: Entry Denied

__

~*~

_You're gonna hear my voice_

~*~

It's not like me, to start writing a journal but I've decided that considering the life I've led it's about time I did. Who knows, maybe one day someone will find this and the real truth will come out about everything that's happened over the last ten years. Though I am willing to admit that while I do have an ulterior motive to all this, it remains to be seen why I even care if anyone would believe the writings of a depressed and aging retired fighter. It's not like anyone would believe me when they have they're 'Champion of the world' to idolise. So, my ulterior motive for this has yet to be stated. How do I say this while still sounding halfway intelligent? Actually, I should probably leave the brains part to Bulma and Gohan. The reason I begin these writings is in the hope that one day I will be able to pass them down to my own children. But, of course, unless I get anywhere with 18 that's never going to happen…Wait a moment, did I just imply that I wanted to have children with 18? Considering I don't even think she can have a child that's almost certainly out of the question. However the thing that worries me is not that. The idea that I think about 18 on a sexual level is almost petrifying. I never thought about Maron like that. But maybe that's what makes my relationship, or lack there-of, with 18 different to my relationship with Maron. Maron was a chance; a chance to finally have what I've always wanted - a girlfriend. But when it comes down to the crunch, Maron was not me; she wasn't my type of person. She was flirty and outgoing but fickle. She had so many boyfriends and I was blind to it. But 18 is the total opposite. It's ironic that I should be attracted to two totally different people. 18 is quiet and reserved and confused. And I think that's what draws me to her. Not just her beauty or the fact that she kissed me. No, 18 is so different from anyone I've ever met. She is so enigmatic. I can look into her blue eyes, when she gives me the chance, and I see so many things at once and still there is so much hidden. So much I still don't know. She's a mystery I can't explain. For now.

~*~

Contemplating what to do with her day, Bulma stared half-heartedly at the ceiling, as its never-ending white seemed to swallow her motivation. Across the room the door creaked. She watched in amusement as the bedroom door opened and a tuft of lavender hair was visible. It moved around the bed and ended up in front of her face.

"Mama, wake?" Trunks' little brow furrowed as he gazed into his mother's matching blue eyes.

"Yes, Mama's awake," she grinned as Trunks scrambled over her to lie in bed next to her.

"Mama, Twunks have nighmare," a frown graced the little boy's small face.

Bulma rolled over to look her son in the eye. She lent one cheek against her hand, her elbow digging into the soft mattress. Trunks lay on his back, staring at the same white ceiling his mother had been looking at earlier.

"What do you mean you had a nightmare?" Maternal instinct kicked in, as Bulma gazed at her son's frown. She didn't like it when he frowned; he looked too much like his father. Not that that was a bad thing sometimes. Trunks jumped up from his lying down position and mimicked his father's Final Flash attack.

"Dada go 'FINAL FLASH' and Twunks go boom," he fell flat on his back, imitating someone dying. Bulma looked at him in horror.

"Your father did what!?" she screeched. Trunks grabbed at his little ears.

"Mama," he whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby," she held out her arms and the little boy jumped into his mother's warm embrace. Leaning against the headboard, Bulma rocked herself and her baby, but while the air was still and comfortable, her mind was racing at a million miles an hour. So, it was only a nightmare. But then again, weren't nightmares manifestations of the sub conscious? Did Trunks' sub conscious think his father would hurt him? She couldn't stand that thought. Sure she knew deep down that Vegeta would never hurt either of them, nonetheless, if her baby even dreamt that, she couldn't let it go any further. Nightmares led to fears and doubts. And regrets.

~*~ 

Feeling it necessary to apologise for the incident the night before, Krillin began an unassisted search for 18. Normally, he used ki to find a person's position almost immediately. However, due to the fact 18 possessed no detectable ki, he had to search the old fashioned way. Quite sure she would have veered away from the major cities and towns, Krillin found himself flying over a huge pine forest somewhere near the Son property. He was barely even paying attention to where he was going when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flicker of golden light in a small clearing a hundred metres west. He watched, almost in awe, as the figure spotted him, before jumping into the air and fly far ahead.

Zooming across the heavens, Krillin sped to catch up with the figure but it seemed just as he would catch its heels, they would phase further ahead. Becoming impatient with the silly game being played Krillin decided it was about time he cheated a bit himself.

He phased out and appeared in front of his target, grabbing the person's shoulders in a tight grasp and staring them in the eye. As he glared into cornflour blue eyes he realised his mistake. Or perhaps lack thereof.

"Do you enjoy stalking people?" she whispered bitterly. He very obviously got the impression she didn't want to see him.

It took awhile for the reality to set in and as the shock subsided, Krillin became angry, "What's the big idea?" he questioned, tone leaving no room for lies.

"I don't want to see you ever again, pure and simple," she spat. Krillin let go of her shoulders but kept her eyes with a ferocious gaze.  

"I don't care, I've been looking for you all over, and then you try and give me the slip. Why the hell do you keep running away from everyone and everything? Sometimes people's motives aren't just about taking advantage of you." The glare he received made him wish he were six feet under.

"What the hell would you know about being taken advantage of? To have my whole life based upon the whims of a mad man and then when I finally get away from that hellhole I get persistent morons like you that follow me around like some sort of lost puppy. What do you care about me? I'm just another person trying to kill your almighty hero, Goku the wonderful!"

Equally infuriated glares clashed like the sea on the rocks during the previous night's storm, "How dare you insult Goku, after it was his son who saved your life?" So what if he loved her, insulting Goku was a no-no.

"Exactly! Wasn't him, was it? The stupid idiot takes the credit for everyone else's work. And still morons like you stand by him, like he's some sort of saviour. He hasn't actually beaten any of your pitiful enemies yet. Seems like he is more of a figure head then anything." She smirked as she watched her opponent muse over her verbal attacks. 

"He beat Frieza," Krillin burst out, desperate to prove her wrong in something. It almost felt like she knew him and his friends better then he did. 

"No, he didn't," she rolled her eyes, patronisingly, "Trunks beat Frieza when he came back to warn you pathetic imbeciles. You know I really think he shouldn't have bothered coming. Your hero's dead, he left his widow knocked up, his best friend chasing me, for God's know why, and pathetic Vegeta acting like a pride filled bastard. You all sound like one big screwed up family. Trust me, I don't want to get involved with you little clan, so why don't you go back to your love struck musings and leave me out of it." She turned to fly off again, but his hand caught her, calloused fingers wrapping tightly around her arm. 

"Why do you act like this? Why can't you just trust us for five minutes? We're not that bad. Why can't you stay with me, instead of living out here in whatever this is? Why do you act so cruel?" Sad eyes, that followed her every twitch, the every flick of her hair, burned her soul. How did he do that?

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." She snatched her arm from his grasp and folded her arms over her chest. This was going to take longer than she had first surmised.

It was Krillin's turn to roll his eyes, "How clichéd is that? You sound like a soap opera actress."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Her features blazed with anger.

Quite suddenly, 18 got the impression she wasn't standing in front of the same man as before. Maybe it was built up from the many times he had been rejected by her for she had never seen anyone look as hurt, but bitterly angry as Krillin did then. His face twisted to represent an emotion akin to suppressed rage. In all honesty, she was surprised he didn't slap her. 

"It means exactly what I said," he sneered maliciously and 18 stepped back in the air. Then it came, the slap that echoed through the air. And before she could recover he was gone.

~*~

"VEGETA!!!!" The shrill scream that echoed through the Capsule Corp. Compound was probably heard by anyone within a two-mile radius. The man it was meant for definitely got the message. Not that he cared. With a plethora of jabs and roundhouse kicks, Vegeta cut his invisible opponent down to the ground. The same tired game over and over again. But if the woman refused to make a more worthy battle droid then so be it. 

With his ki senses at maximum, Vegeta was well aware that Bulma was stalking towards to gravity room. She was angry, he knew that much. Even so, Bulma was angry more often then not. 

She reached the gravity room and stayed there. Then she moved again, still in the vicinity. Vegeta turned around. Her face was staring eerily at him, through one of the porthole like windows. She was glaring, gaze fixated on him. It was a familiar gaze. Vegeta turned his back on it.

~*~

Bulma turned away from her sparring partner, if she could call him that anymore. Sure they slept in the same bed and sometimes had sex, but did that define a relationship? Maybe to Vegeta, but somehow she doubted it.

The reason Bulma had not entered the gravity room was rather simple. 

She couldn't.

It wasn't that she felt she was intruding on Vegeta's training. Bulma couldn't care less about his training. There were no androids or over grown cockroaches or aliens on the way. The world was at peace so what did she care for training? 

No, the reason Bulma couldn't get into the gravity room was exactly that. She couldn't get in. 

It was locked.

The gravity room had never really had a reliable lock, as had been all too evident a few weeks ago when Trunks had broken in. For good reason too. Bulma had always worried that if Vegeta ever did anything too dangerous and she couldn't get in then there was no way of helping him without basically blowing it up. During the preliminary stages of their relationship, Bulma couldn't have cared if Vegeta died a rotting carcass in the GR, but matters had changed. 

For a while anyway.

And now, for some strange reason (assumedly Vegeta) the Gravity Room was inaccessible. Why, remained the question. 

There was a way to get around whatever Vegeta had done to the GR. In the depths of computer coding, a complex shut down program allowed the user to the turn the gravity room off and restart it in default. 

Of course, Bulma wasn't planning to do that yet. 

She was going to find out why the GR was locked.

But she had a much easier plan in mind.

Bulma one, Vegeta zero.

~*~

Gohan didn't particularly like normal clothes. He had spent so many years flying around the universe, fighting the bad guys - dressed in a gi. To dress otherwise felt regal. It was kind of like getting ready to go to a party every single day.

This, of course, did not deter his mother. Chi-Chi Son had never been one to care for another's opinion on a matter - she just did it. 

So that was how Gohan ended up in Satan City at ten o'clock in the morning, trying on various outfits. The shop they were in was an expensive department store. It reminded Gohan of the shops seen in American movies. 

"Gohan, would you hang on a moment. The lovely shop assistant is going to show me some adorable baby clothes they just got in," Chi-Chi raised a slender eyebrow, questioningly; "You won't go anywhere, will you?"

Gohan sighed, impatiently, "No, Mom, I'll stay here."

"Great," Chi-Chi disappeared around a corner and undoubtedly to annoy an innocent shop assistant. Gohan stayed put, which was rather annoying because he was dressed in an itchy pair of slacks and a top that remind him vividly of the shirt his father had been wearing when he had arrived home from Yardrat.

He had been standing there for a few minutes, fidgeting madly, when suddenly, there was a rather noisy commotion behind him and someone called his name.

'Gohan! Oh, Gohan, it is you! Do you remember me? It's Lime!' The girl was almost falling over herself to get to Gohan, tumbling over the parcels of the other girl she was with. The other girl muttered something along the lines of 'Watch it' and Lime began to giggle.

'Sorry Vi, hold on a sec,' Lime plodded over to Gohan, arms draped by three huge bags. She threw an arm around the demi-saiyan, accidentally slapping his back with a heavy parcel.

'My god, Gohan, you look so different. Oh, I so saw you on the TV,' she smiled excitedly, 'you were absolutely magnificent. I so know it was you who beat Cell. I'm tryin' to convince Vi but she thinks I'm insane. Being the daughter of 'the Champ' probably has something to do with that.' She burst into a peal of laughter, nudging Gohan in the kidney and creasing the pants he was wearing. She was also standing on his foot.

'Hey Lime,' Gohan winced, gently pulling his foot out from underneath Lime's. Lime didn't seem to notice.

'Oh, you've gotta meet Vi. Guess what?? She's a martial artist too. She does something called Bu-jit-su and she can beat all the seniors! Ain't that amazing! She's like totally in your league!' Gohan doubted that, 'Oi, Vi get over here. No, no, bring your bags; someone'll nick 'em. Hurry _up_ already!'

The dark haired girl dragged her own bags over to Lime. She was shorter than both Gohan and Lime. Her ebony hair was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her face. Her blue eyes looked just as dejected as Gohan felt. Gohan did a quick reading. Lime was right; she was very strong.

The girl arrived in front of the two adolescents and dropped her bags unceremoniously on the ground. She thrust out her hand, using the other to rack hair out of her eyes.

'Satan Videl.' Gohan took her hand.

'Son Gohan.' Videl nodded.

'You're the guy Lime keeps going on about,' she commented wryly. Gohan laughed, hand behind his head.

'I suppose.' Videl rolled her eyes at his naivety. Lime giggled.

'You two look soooo cute together. Anyway, we better go Vi. We're gonna be late gettin' to the coffee shop,' Lime planted a sloppy kiss on Gohan's face, 'you have to come around and see me again Gohan. Don't be a stranger, 'kay?' Videl grabbed her bags and followed Lime. Lime turned around to wave merrily. Gohan barely noticed.

'Gohan, you have to see these things, they're adorable,' Chi-Chi's voice reverberated around the shop but Gohan ignored it.

He watched the retreating figures of Lime and Videl. Just at the door, Videl glanced over her shoulder. Something shimmered in her eyes. She bit her lip and turned around, following Lime out of the store and into the crowded street. 

'Gohan!'

'Coming Mom.'

The louder that we scream the more invisible we seem 

A shimmering bead of wet salty liquid slid down the cheek of a girl surrounded by life but completely alone.

~*~

Bulma slammed a few keys on her keyboard but wasn't particularly pleased with the result. She had never had problems getting into the camera system before but something was definitely wrong. The projector she used wasn't connected to the camera she usually used to watch Vegeta. In fact, from the static she was getting, she figured the camera wasn't even working. 

Grunting in frustration, Bulma slammed her hand against another key. A few moments later, her father's face appeared in front of her own.

'What's up, Bulma?' Dr. Briefs watched his daughter curiously. She was glaring, eyes slanted, brow creased in angry confusion.

'What's up?' Bulma asked acidly, raising her eyebrows, 'what's up is that for some reason I can't get into the gravity room _and_ I can't get the projector to work. _Plus_, the camera I usually use to keep an eye on Vegeta isn't working. All I'm getting is static. Care to explain?'

Dr Briefs raised his hands in defence, 'I have no idea, dear. I haven't done anything to the GR.'

'Then _what's going on_?' Bulma asked angrily. 

'I honestly don't know, dear. Last time I checked the Gravity Room was perfectly accessible. Are you sure you used the right code?' Bulma growled in frustration.

'Don't you think I would have thought of that?' she said, glaring hard, 'I'm not an idiot. And even so, a wrong code doesn't explain why the camera and projector are down.'

'I don't know, maybe Vegeta's done something.'

Bulma sighed, 'I thought that at first about the door, so I was gonna ask him about it, but I couldn't get the projector up. I think there's another camera but that means I'm gonna have to reroute the entire projection system. Besides, there is a default mechanism that will allow me to open the door to the GR, but it will take at least an hour to decode it. But I'm not gonna get him out of there any other way. I've tried signalling to him through the windows, but he's being a smart-ass. He won't let me in.'

Dr Briefs raised an eyebrow, 'Looks like your only choice, dear. Its almost lunch time, why don't you go get something to eat and then I'll come up and help you with some of that decoding, while you reroute the projector.'

'Fine,' Bulma sighed in defeat, 'looks like I've got no choice. Trunks is due for a nap so I'll put him down and grab a bite. Thanks anyway, Dad.'

'No problem. See ya soon.' The feed died. 

'Just another problem to deal with. That man will be the death of me,' Bulma muttered to no one in particular. 

~*~

Three hours later, after much fuss and tears two resolutions had been reached.

One, Gohan finally had some new clothes…

…And two…

…Bulma had access to the projector. 

What joyous occasions they were.

Bulma sat in his swivel chair, staring at the computer, which would now allow her to talk to Vegeta through the projector. With the help of her father, she had managed to reroute the camera and projector. It had turned out that to default the entire GR system would have taken hours and resulted in an entire data loss. To reboot the system would have taken a full week of manual coding, something that neither Bulma nor her father were interested in doing. So, they had teamed up to reroute the projector. 

And finally she could resolve the issue she had been planing to since word go.

So why had she stopped?

Why did she feel like this was a bad idea?

Of course, due to the fact that Dr. Briefs was standing behind her, eager expression on his face, Bulma knew she would have to do it. Stalling only made her question her nerve. It would be much better to bite the bullet.

Press the damn button.

The little voices were telling her what to do. She imagined the characteristic angel and devil on either shoulder, whispering in her ears.

_Leave him alone, wait till later._

_You haven't waited this long and done this much work to waste it on doubts._

_Sacrifice the time and wait._

_No._

_Yes, you must._

_No._

That bad feeling is telling you to wait.

_No, _you are_, you stupid goody two shoes._

_I will not degrade myself with a retort._

_Be tempted. Press the button._

_No, don't do it._

_Yes._

No.

_Yes._

The devil won. Bulma pressed the button.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had been having a somewhat enjoyable time, training in his Gravity Room.  He hadn't made any drastic improvements, but he felt it had been a good day. No interruptions from annoying woman and no roving saiyan children unlocking the door. Yes, his plan had indeed been a masterful one. 

No interruptions…

Peace…

Oh, the serenity…

That was until a familiar face popped up in front of Vegeta, looking very angry indeed. You could almost describe her expression as pissed off. 

Yes, definitely pissed off.

A little nervous too. Odd, that.

'What the hell are you doing?' Vegeta wasn't exactly pleased with the interruption of his serenity. He had been enjoying it. 

Bulma glared, ignoring the fact that her father was about to be privy to yet another one of her and Vegeta's fights. 'Why have you blocked off the GR? Is it really necessary that you lock me out?'

Vegeta rolled his eyes, 'It wouldn't have if you had stayed out of here.'

Bulma stared at him, incredulous, '_Excuse me_, but I do recall making that damn thing.'

'So?'

'_So!_ So, buster, _so_ I have every right to be in there when I please. The day you build that thing with your _own_ supplies bought with your _own_ money, is the day you can have complete control of that thing. Until that day,' Bulma spat acidly, 'I have control over that machine. 

'You wish,' Vegeta muttered sarcastically.

Tip toed steps sounded behind Bulma and then the door to the lab opened and closed. Bulma swivelled around to find herself in an empty room. Her father had left her too it.

Not a moment too soon.

As she turned around, Bulma found herself face to face with a sizable ki blast, sitting neatly in Vegeta's left hand. It was aimed directly at the camera.

'Don't you dare blow up this camera,' Bulma spat, her voice not portraying the nervousness that flickered through her mind. 

Vegeta smirked maliciously, 'what ya gonna do about it?' 

'Default the gravity room and blow it up. Even if I only default it, it'll take at least a week to recode,' she raised an eyebrow sceptically, 'Would you be able to survive that long?'

The ki blast dissipated. 'What the hell do you want?' Vegeta asked angrily. 

Bulma faltered, 'Ah…I…wanted…' she thought quickly. What had she wanted? Finally she blushed sheepishly, 'I can't remember,' she admitted. Vegeta growled angrily, 'you mean you wasted all this time for absolutely nothing. Something you forgot!! What idiotic planet are you from?' he asked, incredulous. The ki blast reformed in his palm. He took aim…

…And fired.

'Wait!' Bulma called out suddenly. She remembered. _Trunks' nightmare.___

But it was too late. As if in slow motion, the blast rocketed towards the camera. It made contact, blowing the innocent piece of machinery into a million pieces.

Bulma's screen filled with noisy static.

It was gone. Her chance of talking to him was gone. Completely non-existent.

Ceased.

End.

Done.

Finished.

Bulma glared so hard at the dead screen she was sure she could have bored a hole into its annoying static.

All was not well.

Unrest waited, tapping her sharp nails against the glass mirror of time. 

~*~

So, what did you guys think? Song credits go to Nothing's Changed by The Calling. Also, Bu-jit-su (officially known as Bu-jit-su Modern Freestyle) is a style of Japanese martial arts based on self-defence. I thought it would fit the culture better, considering its Japanese. It will appear later on as well, and if you want to know anything about it, just email me at bulma_for_vegeta@hotmail.com. Anyway, if that brought on the tissues keep them on hand for the next chapter. This one was just a prologue for the next chapter, so get prepared (while I prepare myself to write it) for tears, screaming and all out angst of the best kind. Chapter 5 is on its way…Final Showdown!!!!!

_Ratty_


	5. Final Showdown

About It's My Life: I've always been intrigued by what happened during the seven years but not just to 18 and Krillin but everyone. How did Chi-Chi handle her pregnancy? What made Vegeta and Bulma decide to get married and how did Yamcha feel about it? Do Gohan even know who Videl was before he met her at high school? So, some four or five years ago I decided to write my own version. Instead of a story this is more like an extended filler. The story is based on the song It's My Life by Bon Jovi as every chapter starts with a line from the song so I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also don't own It's My Life by Bon Jovi. However, I do own Ada, whom you will find out about at the author's notes at the end of this chapter.

Author's Note: It's been over three years now, since I updated this story. Once again, another chapter three years in the making. Luckily, in exchange for your unbelievable patience, this chapter is over 5000 words long. I hope you all like big word counts; the more words, the merrier, I say. The reason for my absence covers such issues as finishing High-School, starting Uni, and the incarnation of my original story staring the ever annoying Ada. Can't promise to update more often, but will try very, very hard. Now…on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 5: Final Showdown

* * *

_When I shout it out loud_

* * *

Bulma didn't come down to dinner that night. She didn't come down for dessert either, which was rare. Bulma never missed dessert, though her figure somehow managed to. 

Vegeta didn't notice. Or rather, as Dr. Briefs was certain, he didn't care. He disappeared after dinner, back to the gravity room. The responsibility of putting Trunks to bed fell upon Mrs. Briefs, who happily complied. Dr. Briefs appeared the only one disgruntled with Bulma's uncharacteristic absence. It wasn't that he minded having to take care of his grandson. He had long accepted that his daughter still acted somewhat childish despite her familial responsibilities. What disgruntled him was the fact that he knew the absence had more to do with Vegeta than anyone had acknowledged.

He still didn't entirely trust the Saiyan Prince.

* * *

Gohan found that he didn't really mind clothes shopping as much as he used to. The surprise meeting of Lime and Videl had, strangely enough, perked him up. His mother had enjoyed a day devoted to buying almost the entire baby section of various stores. When they had finally arrived home, well past dusk, she had thrown together a quick dinner and retired to bed. Gohan only assumed she spent the remainder of the night imagining his new sibling dressed in everything from sailor suits to leather jackets and cargo pants. Oddly enough, they hadn't purchased anything feminine. Gohan had a sneaking suspicion his mother already knew the gender of the child she was carrying. 

When Gohan retired to bed, he found himself lost in dreams, not of his father as which normally haunted him, but of the girl he had met today. Lime wasn't anything new – she still possessed her frivolous red hair and exuberant personality. But Videl, she puzzled him. He had never met someone, besides perhaps Vegeta (and even that he doubted), who seemed so downcast. He lay in bed for what seemed like an eternity perplexed over what he had witnessed and what it had meant.

Somehow, he felt deeply troubled and insanely happy all at the same time.

* * *

Vegeta didn't return to the main house until morning. He had slept on the rock surface of the gravity room once exhaustion had overcome any other function. It wasn't the most comfortable or desirable resting place, but he knew he would be damned if he even thought of returning to his regular habitat. 

He hadn't actually acquired any further knowledge on what exactly Bulma had been wishing to discuss so fervently with him the day before. He didn't really care either. The woman gibbered on about anything she thought was of concern in the slightest. Most of the time it was the boy. She became so caught up in her imaginary world of stupid melodramas that Vegeta had reached the point of not caring.

When he stalked into the kitchen at 5am the next morning, he was surprised to find his so-called mate eating feverishly at the kitchen table. She didn't look up as he walked past, nor stop her consumption of what seemed an entire cheesecake. It had always perplexed him how she managed to eat as much as she did and still not gain a pound.

'It would have been nice if someone had told me dinner was ready, last night,' she accused, once Vegeta had taken a seat across from her at the kitchen table, a mega meal of his own set down around him.

'I'm not responsible for your eating habits, woman,' he managed out, mouth full of sausage. Bulma rolled her eyes.

'Big revelation there,' she said, standing to return the leftover cheesecake to the fridge. Vegeta ignored her. She rejoined him at the table, moments later. Evidently, her anger from the day before had subsided. She studied her nails for a while, clicking her tongue to the beat of a non-existent song. Growing bored, she began to study him, as if she had never laid eyes on him before. Slightly agitated with her staring, Vegeta nonetheless ignored her for as long as possible.

'You know,' she said, after ten minutes of studying him closely, 'Trunks has the same shaped eyes as you. My colour though.' Vegeta glanced up at her, taken aback by her ludicrous statement – as if he had never noticed such a thing. She smiled innocently back at him, as if it was a warranted statement. For just a second, he questioned whether she still possessed a shred of sanity.

'On the ball today, woman,' he finally muttered, returning to his breakfast. Bulma laughed.

'Funny how you notice things,' she commented. Vegeta restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He ate on in silence, trying very hard to ignore the persistent stare, but her damning blue eyes were boring into his skull.

'Is there any other revelations you like to present me with the s'morning, woman?' he asked, tersely. Bulma's cerulean brow narrowed.

'Actually, yes, there is,' she revealed, curtly. 'I have a name, _Vegeta. _It's Bulma. Spelt B-U-L-M-A. I gather that's a big revelation for you!' She shoved her chair back and stormed out of the room.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

* * *

Krillin was subjected to a bad case of guilt by the time he woke up the next day. After the second argument in two days with the vexing android, he had forced himself to believe that the fight was, in no uncertain terms, not his fault, but his conscience caught up with him. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was an over eager guilt complex – something he seemingly possessed. 

He spent what seemed like days but was surely only a few short hours, staring at a pale ceiling, wishing he could take everything back – the harsh words, the accusations. The slap.

What had come over him to do such a thing evaded his knowledge. He had never, _ever_, shown such outward physical anger to anyone he cared about, especially not a woman. The very thought that he, Krillin, had slapped _her _made him repulse away from himself. He was utterly disgusted in his very existence.

Something inside of him prayed he could close his eyes and never open them again. Something even deeper prayed he would never desire to set eyes on her pristine pale face again. Something so deep he barely comprehended its existence told him he would, and soon.

Oh god, he hoped not.

* * *

Lover's tiffs' were not an uncommon occurrence in the Briefs household, especially in the recent weeks. Mrs. Briefs took no notice of the silly arguments; she had undying faith that in every situation things always turned out for the best. 

Bulma did not share her optimism.

Her relationship with Vegeta had often been a series of vicious games and she had come to accept that over time. Being involved with someone so stubborn wasn't without its compromises. However, over the last few months, since Goku's death and the sudden lack of threatening menaces, patience had been strained. Vegeta was incomplete without a foe to train for, a rival to beat. Bulma was just happy everything was peaceful for once.

Half an hour of angry swearing, and a shower, later, Bulma had returned to the kitchen, feeling slightly better. It was empty by that stage – Vegeta had seemingly left to continue training. It hadn't gone unnoticed his absence from the bed the night before, but his G.R. vacations were not uncommon and therefore Bulma wasn't entirely worried.

It had been the earlier outburst that had ticked her off.

She had never quite understood Vegeta's desire to engage in verbal sparring. He pursued it with as much delight as a physical fight and his rival and preferred sparring partner was none other than herself.

He had once mentioned in the heat of a much different moment, that he long desired the fire that ignited in her eyes when she was angry. Bulma never quite understood how anger could be a turn on, finding such arguments an annoyance and a waste of time. She always treated him with much-deserved disdain for several days enduring. He never learnt.

A strange bubble of uncertainty rose inside her stomach, now she sat staring at her computer screen. She glanced around the room, irritably, half expecting someone to be there, watching her think. What if? What if he never learnt because…?

Nope, no chance, what ifs weren't coming into the equation – this was no time for maybes?

Perhaps…

Nope!

No chance. She glanced back at her screen, watching the chameleon ball bounce across darkness.

Vegeta's face smirked at her.

"Think you're so clever, don't you woman?" 

She shook her head. Vegeta's face was not bouncing around her computer screen. Great! Now, she was hallucinating.

What if he never really loved her?

What if it meant nothing?

What if? What if? What if!

Ahhhhh! She really was going insane!

But what if her what ifs were right? What if her what if about her what ifs wasn't just a what if?

Okay, okay, that was way too many what ifs for even a genius to comprehend.

She stared at the screen again, shaking the mouse to remove the ball. It was annoying her. The ball dissipated into nothingness, along with the dark screen. Her white, blank program blinked at her. It was furiously bright.

She exited the program, the insanely white screen fading to a desktop of black and cobalt. She opened a new program and watched thoughtfully as the computer churned the images across its artificial face, allowing her a private viewing.

Bulma knew she really was a sick and twisted person. But, then again, he deserved it.

* * *

The blinking lights of the Gravity Room flicked off, the gravity dropped and Vegeta grunted as he lost control of his body, landing face first flat against the ceiling. 

It was not, and never would be, a pleasant experience.

Peeling himself off of the ceiling, Vegeta forced himself upright and floated to the ground. He was not at all happy. He knew exactly what had happened, and the reason why, and it did nothing for his mood. His desire to eradicate the planet he currently resided on grew with each passing day, but it had nothing to do with the reasons of the past. In fact, it had a lot more to do with a blue haired genius named Bulma, as she had so eloquently put it that morning. She knew how to grate him like no other. Genius was an incorrect characterisation; that woman was a bloody pain in the ass.

Huffing indignantly, Vegeta marched himself to the door and forced it open, as it had automatically locked when the stupid woman had shut the machine down.

Why did she do these things? Really, it was just another example of how stupid she was. Did she think she improved his mood by invoking that stupid shutdown function?

He was marching indignantly towards Bulma's lab, a foul expression on his face as he huffed and puffed over her insolence. He was so wrapped up he didn't notice Bulma's mother until she had walked right in to him.

Mrs Briefs let out a squeak of surprise – she clearly hadn't been paying attention to where she was going either – and backed up, readjusting Trunks on her hip. Vegeta glared hard at the woman, before realising angrily that she was carrying around his son like he was a toy doll. Another thread of anger coiled itself around Vegeta. Was Bulma completely incapable of looking after her own child? Whenever he saw his son, he was either on his own or with someone that definitely wasn't his mother.

Mrs Briefs had clearly recovered from her surprise encounter with Vegeta, and was now smiling up at him, like the daft fool she was.

'Oh, Vegeta, dear, have you seen Bulma? Trunks does really need to have a nap and Bulma has disappeared again.' She continued to prattle on uselessly, but Vegeta ignored her, instead reaching forward and snatching Trunks from the silly woman's arms. Mrs Briefs squeaked in surprise again, turning around to watch Vegeta march in the direction she had just come. Finally she called out down the hall.

'Thank you, dear!'

As he walked, Vegeta growled, the venom in his throat incomparable to anything he'd ever felt before and only rising as he approached the door to the insufferable woman's lab.

Bulma was staring at her computer when he threw open the door. She spun around in her chair as he entered and glanced up at him in surprise. It was fake though; she'd known exactly what was going to happen when she'd ordered the emergency shutdown.

The surprise in her expression became genuine a few moments later, however, when he practically threw Trunks into her arms. He remained where he was though, arms crossed over his chest, his expression more furious than she had seen it in a long time.

'Are you happy now?' he asked her, his tone unreadable, but his face livid. He may as well have spat the words at her. She knew she would piss him off but maybe, just maybe, she had gone too far. He hadn't looked that mad on the GR camera when she had first initiated the shutdown mechanism. She wondered vaguely if something had happened on the way to her that had pissed him off further? And what was he doing with Trunks?

Maybe it was just the last straw, the last very strained thread of his patience with her, but Vegeta knew he had really had enough. And the more he thought about it, the madder he became. He had put up with so much of her shit over the years. Her stupid mind games and her attempts to tie him down, to make him stay within her ridiculous confines, they had served to wear him down, to make him weak. But he wasn't going to put up with it anymore. He wasn't going to deal with her anymore. She could play her little games all she liked but he would be her pawn no longer. She would have to find someone else to control.

Bulma was so surprised by Vegeta's seemingly unnecessary rage that she truly did not know what to say to his question. She had wanted to get him out of the Gravity Room. She'd wanted to talk to him. And yes, a little bit of her had wanted to piss him off, but he had clearly overreacted. It wasn't like he'd never been subjected to the emergency shutdown function before. For all he knew, it could have been an accident. He had assumed so much, jumped to conclusions as usual. And besides, really she should have been the one mad at him. He was the one who treated her like dirt beneath his royal Saiyan feet.

Vegeta had realised he had nothing more to say to her and she clearly had nothing to say to him. Besides, he didn't think he could stand to be in the same room as her for much longer. He sneered angrily at her, and turned away, severing the charged gaze between them. He began towards the door, leaving her with Trunks.

With barely contained venom, he bid her a parting comment.

'You may like to remember your responsibility to your son, _Bulma_.'

* * *

Krillin would have been okay, even in his moping depressed mood, if he'd been left alone all day. He could have handled himself and his tortured soul. He'd done it many a time before. He could deal with himself, with his own mind. What he could not deal with was everyone else's insane interest with what was going on inside his head. 

Why they even cared he did not know. It wasn't like he was really that amazingly interesting. But for some strange reason, Master Roshi, Oolong and Turtle all decided to choose today to try and dissect his brain. And they were no amateurs at it either.

They wanted to know everything.

Turtle was fascinated with Krillin's depressed mood. He couldn't seem to take a hint, and took it upon himself to try and find out why Krillin was depressed and subsequently fix it.

But though Turtle's effort were well meaning, Oolong and Master Roshi were downright selfish. The first thing that left Master Roshi's mouth was a comment about how with every battle they fought, the villains got better looking.

And he wasn't referring to Cell.

So it went on like this all day; one question after another. And when it wasn't a question, it was a vulgar comment about 18. They were a disgraceful bunch, and Krillin was almost embarrassed to acknowledge them as friends. He tried to ignore them as much as was possible, but in the end, by about midday, he'd had enough, and with a book in hand, he disappeared to the other side of the island. Not that he really read much. His mind couldn't help but wander.

It was so hard not to feel so bogged down by guilt. He so badly wanted to help her, to make her life easier, after what she had been through. Yet every time he tried, it ended up blowing up in his face. He either embarrassed himself, or infuriated her. Not that it was hard to infuriate her. She seemed to have the patience of Vegeta.

He was sitting on the sand, staring out at the serene blue water, when he realised he wasn't alone. The sand settled around her as she sat down about a metre away from him, her legs pulled up, and her arms wrapped around them. She too stared out at the gentle ocean. He vaguely wondered why she kept coming back.

After ten minutes, he chanced a glance at her. The cheek he had slapped faced him. It wasn't marked; there was no welts, no imprint of his hand. Just the same pale flawless skin. He let go of the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

She didn't look at him, didn't even acknowledge his presence. She could have been on any island, sitting there, staring. As if for a moment she had forgotten that this was where he lived.

But her actions were very deliberate. That was obvious. As much as it would have been easy to pretend that she had arrived there with no intention of seeing him, it wasn't the case. It could not have been the case. Why she kept coming back to him he did not know. Why she kept coming back to the same argument he did not know. Maybe she thought that if she annoyed him enough, he would put her out of her misery. Or hand her over to Vegeta. It was pretty clear that he would have enjoyed a round two.

But he wouldn't do that; put her out of her misery. She would have to face it like everyone else. Life wasn't easy.

Perhaps she thought that if she kept coming back, he would kill himself. Then she would finally rid herself of him. Rid herself of his attachment to her. He could no longer stalk her if he was dead.

But he wouldn't do that either. She could wear him down as much as she liked. He wouldn't break. Much.

As he sat, trying to understand her motives, and trying to figure out what to say, he realised she had begun to speak.

'You were out of line.' Her voice was so soft; he barely heard it over the crashing waves. And when he finally processed what she had said, he felt like _he'd_ been slapped in the face.

He stared out at the ocean with wide eyes. Did she think he didn't know that? Had she come all this way to tell him something he already knew? Couldn't she see that he felt bad enough as it was? What on Earth did she want from him? A formal apology.

'But, so was I.'

This time he glanced at her, wandering if he'd heard her right.

Had she just admitted fault on her part? Had she really just said that? Was he dreaming?

He glanced back at the ocean quickly, searching it with still wide eyes, looking for a million answers, but finding only questions.

When he glanced back at her, she was looking at him.

Her face was blank, staring, waiting for an answer, maybe. Was she waiting for an answer? She could have been waiting for anything. An answer, another slap, for him to reach over and grab her face and kiss her, like part of him wanted to do so desperately.

He turned back to the ocean. So did she.

'I…I'm sorry.' He barely recognised his own voice. She didn't look at him, didn't appear to acknowledge him, and suddenly he wanted to rein those words in as fast as possible, draw them back from the world. Had he said the wrong thing?

'Me too.'

He turned to her so quickly, he practically gave himself whiplash. She glanced to him, slowly, hair dusting pale shoulders. He vaguely realised she was wearing an outfit he didn't recognise. She had new clothes.

She gazed at him, with those cornflower blue eyes, a look so serene it was almost peaceful. God, she was so beautiful.

He couldn't help it; his mouth opened before he could gain control of it, the words spilling over one another, racing to come out.

'I just wanna help 18, that's all. Just help you, after all that's happened. I didn't mean to get mad at you. I'm sorry, I really am. It's just like you don't wanna listen or something, and I'm only trying to help. But you keep coming back here and it can't help thinking that maybe you want me to help, but I don't know. If you don't want me to help, I won't, I promise. But I don't understand. If you don't need help, then just tell me. We can be friends. I'm not trying to stalk you, I promise.'

As he spoke his rushed monologue, he watched her face, flickering from serene to intrigued, from confusion to what looked like fear, and then to anger.

He knew it was already too late.

* * *

Bulma fed Trunks and put him down for a nap. And as she did, she stewed. She paced the floor of her bedroom, arms crossed over her chest, chewing her tongue. 

She was so mad.

How dare he act as if everything was her fault? How dare he dump all responsibility for their son on her? How dare he pretend that she was one making their relationship so difficult?

She had waited for over a year now, hanging onto the tiny shreds of hope that he threw her, when he deemed into possible. She had put up with his shit, day in day out. She had dealt with a traumatic pregnancy on her own, because he had deemed his training more important than her health and his child's life. She had spent excessive amounts of money providing him with a home and technology to allow him to achieve his stupid Super Saiyan status.

And what for?

He treated her like dirt, walked all over her. And she'd had enough. She would not be his lapdog one day more.

She had known this had been coming. He had known this had been coming. They'd both known, probably since this whole angst ridden relationship had begun.

No matter how distressing and emotional this was, she was going through with this.

This was it.

* * *

Master Roshi had trudged out of the house to find Krillin and fulfil his duty as a wise master. And for his efforts, he had received a face full of sand. 

'Hey!' he spluttered, spitting sand and shaking his head. But it was in vain, because a moment later, a ki blast exploded to his right and he was once again bathed in sand. Shaking his head and cursing, he rushed back into the house.

'_Why_ do you think I want your help? _Why _do you think I want to be your friend? Can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?'

'But 18, you came _here._'

She ignored him. 'Don't you get it, you stupid imbecile? I don't want your help!'

'Then why do you keep coming back?'

'You just don't get it, do you, baldy?'

'I don't understand what I'm supposed to get!'

A ki blast erupted a hundred metres out to sea. The island was sprinkled with sea spray.

'You don't get it because you're stupid!'

'Well, apparently I'm not the only one!'

Further angered at the insult, she sent a ki blast hurtling into the ground near his feet. Sand rocketed into the air, hitting both of them.

'You know, you obviously don't get anywhere being nice to people all the time. No one's ever nice back to you. No one ever takes you seriously. Even Vegeta, a mass murderer, has someone. What have you got?'

Krillin grimaced unconsciously. That stung. 'You don't have anyone either?'

She snorted. 'I don't need anyone. I don't want anyone! But you,' she waved an arm at him, and a ki blast disappeared up into the clouds, 'you so obviously need someone. You're so desperate.'

He sneered. 'Well, I'd have to be desperate to ever find you attractive.'

She narrowed cornflour blue eyes dangerously, and then, with one final ki blast into the sand, rocketed into the air, disappearing at the speed of light into the horizon.

Krillin dropped to his knees and sunk into the sand. He put his head in his hand, gulping for air like he'd run a marathon, trying to calm his heaving chest. And then, his heart breaking, he began to cry.

* * *

Bulma stomped down from her room, thoroughly pissed off. She was on a mission to find Vegeta. She was going to say what she wanted to say before she lost the courage. 

She cut across the living room and headed down one of the winding corridors. The gravity room had recently been incorporated into the structure of the house – they no longer had to cross the yard to get to it. The corridor that led to the training room was long and winding, and somehow seemed darker than the rest of the house. But Bulma marched it confidently. She would not be trumped.

She slammed a palm against the override button at the door and then slammed a button above, the one that opened the door.

Conveniently enough, Vegeta met her at the door.

'You don't learn, do you?' he growled, menacingly.

'Well, that appears to be a problem we both have,' she replied, the inflection in her tone challenging. She was daring him to disagree. He snorted and turned around, walking away from her.

'I have a bone to pick with you,' she continued, following him across the GR floor.

'When don't you?' he muttered, rhetorically, back to her.

'I wanna talk about my responsibility - _my responsibility _– to our son. How 'bout we talk about your responsibility, huh?' she waved a hand at him, as he turned around to face her, arms crossed over his chest. 'Do you randomly forget that he's your son too?' Vegeta went to speak, but she cut him off. 'Because, you see, how I remember it, is that you were keen to be there when he was created.' Her voice had begun to rise in volume.

'I was there for one reason, woman.'

She snorted. 'Yeah, sure. You never cared to begin with. I shouldn't be surprised that you forget. You don't give a shit. You didn't give a fuck about what I went through to have him. You'd already gotten what you wanted.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Well, haven't I paid every day since for that?'

Bulma stamped her foot angrily. 'Oh, for fuck's sake, Vegeta. I nearly died having him.'

'Would have saved me the trouble, you dying!'

'That's it with you, isn't it?' she sneered, angrily. 'As long as you get what you want, it doesn't matter. You never think about the consequences!'

'There shouldn't have been any consequences!'

'WELL, THERE WAS!'

Vegeta growled deep in his throat. Bulma stood in front of him, arms clenched at her sides, chest heaving, blue eyes blazing with anger. When he spoke, Vegeta's voice was low and dripping with an emotion he rarely displayed.

Regret,

'I didn't want that boy. I didn't want you. I wanted power, and you manipulated that, because you were upset about losing that pathetic human you called a lover.'

It was like every single word he said was an individual needle, dipped in acid, and pierced into her skin. What he said hurt, and it hurt bad, because it was true and it was a lie, all at the same time.

She couldn't help it; tears formed behind her eyes. She blinked furiously; she was mad at herself for letting him get to her. For letting him have so much power.

'Fine,' she whispered. 'If that's how you feel.' She crossed her arms again because it was the only way to stop her hands shaking. She raised her head, tried to square her shoulders and at the same time, swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. 'That's it.' She shook her head. 'No more. It's over.' Her eyes narrowed. 'But don't expect to have any role in Trunks' life. And don't expect to get any sex when you want it.' She shook her head, and then, steeling herself like she never had before, she turned and began towards the door. The torrent of emotions threatened to burst, balancing on the precipice. She would make it to the door before she allowed herself to cry.

Vegeta's voice followed her. 'Fine by me.' The hollowness to his tone pushed against the balance, and when she blinked, some of the tears escaped, trailing down her cheeks. She bit her lip; the door slid open. She crossed the threshold; her lip began to bleed, she was pressing so tight.

She made it down the corridor, even up the stairs to her bedroom door. She didn't even register opening it, but she did register closing it, leaning into the wood, sliding down to the carpet. Then, she burst into tears.

* * *

Unrest had prevailed.

* * *

Ratty: So what did you think?

Ada: Don't ask; you don't want my opinion.

Ratty: The other thing that has changed over the last three years is that I have acquired the habit of writing in tandem with Ada. For those of you who don't know, Ada is a pissed thirty-something who occupies my head.

Ada: Along with a lot of other people. It's rather crowded in your head.

Ratty: You know you love all those bodies rubbing against each other.

Ada: Depends on whose body.

Ratty: Ada, behave yourself.

Ada: He is pretty hot.

Ratty: (rolls eyes) That's irrelevant. You may scar certain people. Now please introduce the soundtrack

Ada: They already know how they were created.

Ratty: Soundtrack, please.

Ada: Fine. The following soundtrack was used in conjunction with the creation of this chapter. You may choose to acquire it (legally please) and listen to it while reading the chapter. The soundtrack is:

- Are You Happy Now? – Michelle Branch

- Rearview – Anastasia

- Vindicated – Dashboard Confessional

- Bad Day – Fuel

- Million Tears – Kasey Chambers

Ratty: That was very nice.

Ada: Thanks…can we go now?

Ratty: Gotta get your hands on him while you're not fighting with him, huh?

Ada:…

Ratty: Ada. Ada! God, she's off. Let me go rescue the others. Hope you enjoyed the story. Toodles, peeps!


End file.
